Minutos finales
by Cecishida
Summary: La mirada del joven reflejaba una tristeza enorme mezclada con frustración pero sobre todo dominada por lo que más temía Chris encontrar en sus ojos resignación. Un one shot homenaje a un gran soldado. *Advertencia: spoiler*


**Minutos finales.**

-Piers estaremos fuera enseguida-La promesa del capitán se escucho como un eco lejano.

Dolor, todo en ese momento era solo dolor. Piers sentía su corazón latir con una fuerza descomunal, con un sonido duro, seco, completamente anormal. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de mantener la razón. Enfocó con desespero la habitación metálica en la cual los chorros de agua entraban con gran presión. Estaba asustado, tenía más miedo que nunca. Pronto se convertiría en un monstruo que desconocería a su propio capitán.

-Venga Piers salgamos de aquí-Su voz resonó en su cabeza como si estuviera atrapado muy adentro de sí mismo y desde allí lo hubiera escuchado. Los ojos del joven soldado subieron al rostro de Chris que lo miraba con terror, con preocupación sincera. Le tendió la mano para poder levantarse. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y de a poco perdía la sensación de su brazo derecho. Un leve quejido se escapó de sus labios mientras lograba ponerse en pie.

Su visión comenzó a ser extraña, todo brillaba como si estuviera siendo iluminado por luces de neón. Daba pasos por inercia siendo dirigido por su capitán que no dejaba de repetir "estarás bien me escuchas Piers, todo estará bien" Pero él sabía perfectamente que no era así. Se detuvo frente a la capsula y le retiró la mano a Chris con un gesto tajante y firme.

Chris lo miró confundido un instante antes de recibir un fuerte empujón que lo mando dentro de la capsula.

Piers la cerró de inmediato.

-No- Chris se levantó de golpe al ver la compuerta cerrarse frente a él-¡no hagas esto Piers!

La mirada del joven reflejaba una tristeza enorme mezclada con frustración pero sobre todo dominada por lo que más temía Chris encontrar en sus ojos resignación.

-No hagas esto Piers aún hay tiempo…-El joven desapareció de su vista con un caminar tambaleante-¡Piers! ¿¡Que estás haciendo?! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo es una orden!

El joven ignoro los gritos desesperados de Chris y tiró de la palanca que estaba junto a la capsula para activarla.

-¡No!-fue el último grito que pudo escuchar Piers antes de ver la capsula partir a gran velocidad. Demasiado rápido para notar aquella lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por la mejilla de su capitán, de aquel hombre tan duro que a pesar de sufrirlo no había llorado por ninguno de sus hombres y que ahora lo hacía por él. Una lágrima de frustración de ver a un compañero tan fiel morir en aquel lugar, tan joven, con un futuro tan brillante que se desvanecía por culpa de la ambición de unos cuantos.

Un mareo hiso que sus ojos se cerraran un momento. Sentía su deformado brazo latir transformándose un poco más. Buscó su arma con el brazo izquierdo. Quería morir ahora mientras aun tenía conciencia de sí mismo.

Un estruendo lo hiso abrir los ojos de golpe. Aquella criatura gris salió disparada en dirección a la capsula de Chris a una velocidad alarmante.

-Mierda…

Elevó su brazo emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor y descargó toda su energía en esa dirección. Sus piernas lo traicionaron dejándolo caer al piso. La criatura se retorció sobre si misma soltando al fin la capsula permitiéndole a Chris escapar.

Nivans sonrió triunfante.

-Misión cumplida capitán…

Pronunció finalmente mientras todo el lugar se venía abajo con una explosión. En un segundo un calor inmenso cubrió su cuerpo, el solo cerró los ojos sin oponer resistencia. Ya no tenía más miedo, era parte de su trabajo estar dispuesto a dar la vida si la misión lo requería. El agua llenó sus pulmones y su cuerpo se volvió ligero, el brazo mutado dejo por fin de ser una carga. Y de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuridad y paz… eternas.

**Alo Alo yo de nuevo n_n se que este one shot no aporta demasiado y sería un fragmento en versión chafa de las novelas de resident evil pero es solo un pequeño ****homenaje que quería hacerle a Piers (así es hoy acabe la campaña otra vez XD) le dedicare un fic próximamente pero no pude irme a dormir sin escribir esto. Descansa en paz Piers Nivans valiente soldado fiel hasta el final uu**


End file.
